While traveling on the highway at night it is ofter convenient to use one's high beam headlights for better road and terrain illumination. However, when a car with its high beams on approaches a car ahead of it, traveling in the same direction, these high beams often shine directly into the eyes of the driver of the lead car through reflection in his rear view mirror. This condition is hazardous and distracting to the lead driver. Often times the actions of the trailing vehicle driver are not at all deliberate. He has merely forgotten that he has his high beams on and/or that he is within range of a lead vehicle whose driver would be distracted by them. At present the only reminder that a driver would get indicating that his high beams are on, is the standard dashboard indicator in his own car. This is easily ignored or forgotten, and in addition it is on constantly when the high beams are on irrespective of whether or not he is sufficiently close to a lead vehicle to be distracting. While it is possible that the high beam driver will be reminded of his error by oncoming cars, this reminder is left to chance and since it usually consists of the oncoming driver flashing or holding his bright lights on, this too is distracting and hazardous to vehicles traveling along with, and in the vicinity of, the errant driver.
The invention disclosed herein seeks to ameliorate these problems by providing a non-distracting signal or reminder to the trailing driver with his high beams on, letting him know that he is driving too close to the lead car to have his high beams on.